Plaisirs
by Yunn
Summary: Sobre los sentimientos que Sakura desarrolla al final de su no-relación con Sasuke, aquel amigo que no le corresponde a pesar de entregarse cuerpo y alma a él, una y otra vez. AU.


**1950 palabras aproximadamente de SasuSaku. :D One-shot, técnicamente.  
**

**personajes pertenecientes a masashi kishimoto. historia perteneciente a mí.  
**

**espero les guste, me alimento de reviews.  
**

* * *

**PLAISIRS  
**

**001: je t'aime (te amo)**

Esa frase roza sus labios instante tras instante al ritmo del delgado cuchillo que blande contra la pálida piel de su antebrazo. Sus heridas pueden ser profundas o superficiales, dolorosas o placenteras, líneas rectas o irregulares, como aquellas palabras que nunca se atrevió a pronunciar por miedo a lo desconocido, por miedo al rechazo, por miedo al dolor que nunca había sentido.

Algunas silenciosas lágrimas resbalan desde sus ojos enrojecidos hasta su barbilla. Son las únicas que acarician sus rasgos toscos, infantiles, desechos. El cello sofoca sus quejidos ahogados, producto del sufrimiento interno y de la presión incontenible en su pecho. Descarga su frustración sobre sus brazos, mas la ansiedad aumenta de intensidad y su respiración se torna errática.

La lluvia puede visualizarse vertiéndose detrás de ella, a través de la enorme ventana. Su sangre cae al mismo ritmo que ésta, manchando el blanco vestido que cubre su desnudez. Un instante después, Sakura detiene su cruento ritual. No deja de temblar y, soltando la cuchilla, comienza a llorar desesperadamente, dejándose caer contra el frío piso y vomitando aquella frase que evitó pronunciar mientras se fundía en él horas atrás:

— _Je t'aime…_

Sakura sabe que Sasuke nunca la amará.

**002: je vous hais (te odio)**

Una vez más sus ojos dejan caer aquellos diamantes salados. Bruscamente los seca con el torso de su mano, como si con ese gesto eliminara la sensación de debilidad que inunda su ser. Sus pies se mueven velozmente por esas solitarias calles. No se detiene a observar esos decorados barrocos o clásicos que la rodean, como es costumbre. Sólo desea llegar a un café o a casa, lo que suceda antes.

Por primera vez quiere huir de su vida.

Siente la furia galopar, presionando la sangre de sus venas, más aún al observar las cicatrices en su antebrazo a través de la grisácea tela que cubre su piel. Maldito sea entre todos los mortales y maldito sea el momento en que se entregó a él ansiando un casto beso de amor. Acelera el paso, comenzando a correr. Está enfadada, mas no sabe si con aquel hombre o _consigo misma_.

Imagina que Sasuke continúa disfrutando del atardecer con Hitomi. No le molesta del todo, pues su relación constaba de ello, de la libertad, de que él pudiera buscar a aquella que su corazón anhela y, mientras tanto, pudiera dejarse amar por ella.

Lo que le molesta es que no le hubiera avisado que esa tarde se encontraría ocupado y no la podría recibir en su departamento; que le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la nariz después de un gesto de enfado. Mucho más que no le hubiera contado acerca de la nueva dueña de sus pensamientos.

A Sakura le duele que no pueda ser quien viva en la mente de Sasuke. Es precisamente eso lo que la hace llorar, y por ello susurra todo el trayecto,_ Je vous hais_.

**003: je t'aime (te quiero)**

Sakura sonríe cuando le ve llegar y su corazón se acelera. Ansía volar hacía él y recortar el tiempo que debe esperar para abrazarlo y perderse entre sus brazos olor a hiel. Baja la mirada y finge terminar alguna frase del libro en su regazo, pero su mente realmente se torna gris gracias al torbellino que Sasuke crea en su interior.

Finalmente se encuentra delante de ella, ¿qué debería hacer? Se funde castamente en él y hunde la nariz en su pecho, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su calor. Siente que se tranquiliza y deja de darle vueltas la cabeza, tan sólo un pensamiento se mantiene en ella: lo quiere más que nunca, más que ayer, tal vez (aunque hubiese pasado toda la noche en vela, llorosa, pensando en ese hombre que jamás, realmente, le va a corresponder).

Esos labios buscan los de ella aun compartiendo su infinito abrazo. Sakura responde al gesto, sintiendo a Sasuke apretar su espalda antes de unir sus bocas. Disfruta de su sabor y muerde su labio. Traviesa, él piensa y lo sabe porque siempre así es. Sakura abraza su cuerpo con más fuerza, no desea alejarse de su mayor perdición.

— _Je t'aime_ –le dice entre besos, entre caricias vagas, entre gemidos discretos.

— _Je t'aime aussi, mais…_ *

Sakura no lo deja terminar, pues se lanza contra su lengua una vez más. No desea escuchar de nuevo esa frase que marcó el final de su esperanza. Prefiere disfrutar de esos breves momentos en que puede tenerlo, aunque tan sólo sean besos.

_* "yo también te quiero, pero..."_

**004: j'ai besoin de toi ici (te necesito)**

No acostumbra leer novelas románticas pero, cuando lo hace, se adentra intensamente en el personaje principal, por lo cuál, termina llorando penas ajenas, sintiendo un dolor ausente y que, sin embargo, la carcome lentamente por dentro. Además, recuerda un nombre que lleva tatuado en la madera de su piel.

Afuera llueve y Sakura tiembla de frío. En momentos como este, desearía unos brazos que cubrieran su cuerpo del frío que la atormenta en silencio. Siente todo su interior deshecho en lágrimas y su corazón se quiebra por su descubrimiento: para adentrarse en alguien, debe tocar su fibra sensible. Si no lo hizo la primera vez, nunca lo hará.

No lo tiene, nunca tendrá a Sasuke, y sin embargo tiene las ansias de su piel y su sabor contra sus labios. De sus versos sin rima y su suave tacto. De su sonrisa y sus pequeñas manos. De la manera en que la acaricia y respira a su lado. Hoy, más que nunca, lo quiere a su lado.

Se levanta del sillón con lentitud, sin mucha fuerza, y se dirige al escritorio del otro lado de la sala. Descuelga el viejo teléfono y marca esos dígitos aprendidos de memoria. Tres tonos le piden que espere y de pronto, esa voz la recibe. Suspira un poco.

—_ J'ai besoin de toi ici.*_

_* "te necesito aquí."_

**005: je te déteste (te detesto)**

Lo detesta pues, viviendo millones de humanos en el planeta tierra, precisamente él tenía que atraparla con sus sonrisas y pensamientos. Con su simulada profundidad y su caballerosidad. Por su cuerpo y sus abrazos cálidos y sinceros. Por su tranquilidad y confianza fingida. Por su eterna agonía.

Sakura llora después de un mes sin hacerlo. Llora mientras siente una opresión en el pecho. Sus lágrimas caen al ritmo que la lluvia sobre el gris asfalto que rodea su solitario apartamento. El violín destroza su poca coherencia y comienza a pintar sobre el óleo, alterada, con un rostro transfigurado por el fuego de sus demonios.

Observa las cicatrices en sus antebrazos. Se desvanecen a través de tiempo, sin embargo el sentimiento nunca se irá. Se siente burlada, pues mientras él sonríe, seguramente, observando la lluvia y pensando en alguien más, ella llora en su estudio, rodeada de botes de pintura tirados sobre el periódico a causa de un ataque de furia que rayaba en la demencia.

Sakura lo añora y anhela, con intensidad, ser aquella que sus labios evocan antes de ir a descansar. Sin embargo, Sasuke no la desea a ella. Sólo desea su cuerpo, sus manos rodeándolo y sus labios apresándolo, llenando su cuerpo de esa chispa de pasión jamás previamente experimentada.

— _Je te déteste_ —susurra al último pincelazo, con odio.

Simplemente lo detesta por quererlo.

**005: je ne vous oublierai. (te olvidaré)**

Sakura lo amo, pero él ¿alguna vez la quiso? Bajo la luz de Sirius le versó más de un sueño infinito. A pesar del dolor y la tristeza, lo extraña banalmente. Lo ha perdido y lo sabe, pues finalmente Evangeline aceptó su propuesta, según cuentan lenguas extrañas. Él, de nuevo, no le comentó nada, pero no le importa ya.

Cualquier decisión que hubiese tomado la guiaría a un destino único: su olvido.

Pero, también, aún coloca ese perfume de vainilla en su piel, pues el recuerdo y la marca que dejó en su persona jamás se irán. Después de todo, es quien le hizo sentir, por primera vez, como mujer. Quien la sujetó cuando de lo más alto se iba a dejar caer. Aquel que la acarició como si estuviera hecha de un suave algodón. Que la consumió como a un placentero cigarrillo.

Sakura no quiere llorar de nuevo. Se levanta del humedecido sillón (una gotera se encargó de ello) y salió de su apartamento. Necesita caminar, distraerse, hacer algo. Aún hay mil cosas por vivir y lo sabe, por ende necesita dejar a Sasuke atrás.

Admira a Sirius una vez más y, con lágrimas de nostalgia en sus pupilas, jura: _je ne vous oublierai._

**007: tu me manques (te extraño)**

Sabe que, si llegara Sasuke y le susurrara al oído, como acostumbra hacerlo, "_Tu me manques_", volvería fácilmente a sus brazos. Sin embargo, también sabe que no lo hará porque él no la ama, no tendría razón alguna por la cual volver. Sólo era un mientras tanto sin valor curricular. Aventuras de verano, les suelen decir. Sin embargo, a ella le duele aún el recordar que sus labios ya no le pertenecer, ni siquiera en sueños.

(Pocas personas deben soñar que les niegan un beso a pesar de ocurrir en su mente.)

Sakura decidió vivir sin él, a pesar del dolor. Por ello, aunque va en contra de sus promesas, quema sus fotografías y, a su vez, sus más recónditos recuerdos. Cuando se consuma la última flor, dejará atrás aquel capítulo en su vida y volverá, como ayer, a sonreír inocentemente (ignoremos que perdió toda inocencia junto a él).

Deja caer el frasco de vainilla y maldice ese día en que las feromonas se mezclaron con ese perfume y arruinaron aquella relación que según lo planeado sería, a pesar de los años, una simple amistad. Terminó siendo algo parecido a una depresiva enfermedad.

A pesar de brindarle su cuerpo, de ella Sasuke jamás se pudo enamorar.

**008: je me souviens (te recuerdo)**

Sakura suspira. Da vueltas al café con una cuchara de plata, cree que lo enfría. Lo que no sabe es que lleva frío toda la velada. Mira hacia el frente, fijamente. Una pared azulada le responde con gestos idénticos, como un espejo. Ella los ignora, no se encuentra allí. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par muestran un estado de shock. Están levemente rojizos.

Aún recuerda que él prometió jamás alejarse de su vida, ¿por ello no podía olvidarlo? Cada gesto que observaba le recordaba a un minúsculo instante transcurrido junto a él. Tal vez, por eso, no podía ser feliz. Tal vez el viento le llevaba los recuerdos que él tenía. Tal vez se había enamorado para toda la vida. Tal vez un _Je me souviens_ de su parte era lo suficientemente intenso como para adueñarse de nuevo de sus sentidos.

Tal vez su vida no tenía sentido sin él.

Por lo tanto, en vista de lo equivocado de sus acciones, decide volver a marcar a casa, ansiando escuchar su voz una vez más pedirle que vuelva. Puede que jamás la ame, es cierto, pero con su presencia a Sakura le bastaba. Estira la mano derecha contra el teléfono mientras la izquierda continua dando vueltas en vano.

Los tonos de espera resuenan contra su oreja derecha cuando observa esas cicatrices que jamás se desvanecieron de su antebrazo. Pasa un dedo por ellas, largos montes describiendo el rumbo de esa cuchilla que rasgó su piel buscando explicaciones. Noches enteras de insomnios preguntándose por qué, a pesar de darle todo, él no podía corresponder sus emociones.

Cuelga el teléfono. Lo extrañará y recordará a diario, pero jamás volvería a una relación enfermiza y sin rumbo que acababa con sus pocas ansias de vivir, pues su actual soledad no se comparaba a su antigua desesperanza.

Detiene el movimiento de su mano y, finalmente, sujeta la oreja de la taza y la dirige hacia su boca, sorbiendo el helado café y acabando con el ritual inútil que le dejó sin la calidez de un par de sorbos de cafeína.


End file.
